NoblePC16
'Truth Unfolds '(真実が広がる Shinjitsu ga hirogaru) is the 16th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It's the continuation of the previous episode. Plot Ferio trapped Noir in another dimension while he fight Shiro. Shiro tries to break Ferio's barrier to save Noir. Just before he managed to attack, the other cures came and surround Ferio while Shiro rescued Noir. But still, Noir refused to fight him even when Ferio's blades and magic hit her many times. She started to explain to him what actually happens and that she wanted to save him as soon as possible. Deep down, Ferio know she's not lying. But Nox came and made him go berserk. Noir must save Ferio before its too late. Synopsis Ferio keeps attacking Shiro. Shiro know even with his powers, Ferio's demonic powers are much stronger even when his skill is superior than Ferio. Shiro tried his best to dodge or defend Ferio's attacks. Ferio on the other hand, he charged him without hesitation as if letting go his anger. Noir pounded the mirror telling him to stop. She can't transform for the dimension sealed any magic. Ferio fight Shiro while saying how he felt when both of them leave him alone. Noir told him the truth. Noir told him that they are trying to protect him. After Nox spotted three of them betraying their kinds, she told him to hide so Nox wouldn't found him. She knows what Nox is capable of and they might actually die or worse. Nox spotted her and Shiro. He asked where Ferio is, but both said that they didn't know. They fight him and lost, both got thrown away to the portals. Nox is the one who manipulated him by making her looked like a traitor. Meanwhile, the other girls are going home after school. They are talking about how fun Noir would be right now. Sora saw Lilly become very quiet. Sora asked her if everything is alright, Lilly said that she had been having some weird feelings. She can't know clearly, but she feel a faint of strong demon energy. Right on that time, Yuuki got a call from Gale. Gale told them to turn on the news. Miho opened the news in her phone and saw news about creatures fighting inside the Tokyo Tower. Some drones managed to capture some blur images and it looked like Shiro. Lilly understood what she feel and she said Shiro might be fighting someone there. Gale told them that he's on his way there. The girls took Miho's car and went there. It's already very crowded around the tower. People are gathering even when they can't see a thing. The girls went to an alley and transform. Then, they climbed to the tower. As they arrive, they found Shiro using his powers to shield Ferio's attacks while Noir is trapped. The cures halted Ferio's attacks while Shiro free Noir. The cures are caught by Ferio's demonic shadows as he charged for Shiro. But Noir shield him and Ferio's blade scratch her arm. Shocked, his hands trembled for hurting Noir. Noir walked slowly to him, still not transforming as she asked for forgiveness. Ferio cried as Noir held out her hand that covered in blood. Ferio is about to take it but a voice echoed behind him. The voice laughed as he said that this is truly touching. They all turned and saw Nox stood behind Ferio. Nox told Ferio to snap out of it and remind him that Noir is a traitor. Noir walked and shielded Ferio saying that the crazy one here is Nox. Hurting the innocent is not what demons do. She transformed as Nox laughed. He told her that she knows nothing about them. Nox charged to her, she prepared to attack back. But instead, Nox teleported behind her and kicked her. Then, he punched Ferio and he took his head and infuse it with magic. Ferio fell and Nox said that after this, Noir will regret everything. Nox left as Noir ran to Ferio. But before she could get closer, a blast of magic blew from him. Ferio stood with paler skin and eyes in black sclera. He charged to Noir and the cures. He become stronger and faster. Noir knows that this is not Ferio. She knows very well what happened. Nox had used a forbidden magic to make someone go berserk. When they reached their limit, they'll die. Ferio attacked Gale and Shiro and both got injured badly. The cures are fighting him, but trying to not making him go further. Noir is still holding back and cries in every punch and kick. Noir who is falling cried for she cannot save Ferio. But Miho told her that all they got to do is taking his consciousness back before it reaches its limit. Noir said she can't do it. But then, Yuuki said she can because she is not alone. Sora added that the only one who can save him is Noir. If she give up now, it will be too late. Noir rise as she tried to hold Ferio back. Suddenly, her fragments shine purple. She took it out and it formed a heart shape. All wondered what happen, but then Lilly said it might be a new power. New powers will born when someone developed something in them. Noir placed the other two fragments to the shield as it changes shape into a tiara. She use it to transform into her Heaven's Blessing Form. Her injuries all gone, replaced with overflowing powers. With that, she managed to get close to Ferio. Touched by the light, Ferio's consciousness began to come back. The berserk power began to split from his body, but still trying to came back. Noir use the chance to defeat it. Then, she hugged Ferio and said sorry many times. Ferio's eyes turned normal. He began to cry as he fell unconscious in Noir's embrace. They got back safely to Lilly and Noir's home. Lilly is treating Ferio's wound and trying to find a cure to wake him up. After using such strong power, he got very tired and fell into light coma. Meanwhile, Noir is treating Shiro's wounds. Shiro keep yelling for he's very confused why must he be the one got the injury. Noir is yelling back at him for being very noisy. But, she thanked him. She thanked him for protecting her and for not hurting Ferio. She also apologized for what he had known. Shiro smirked and said that its only a butler's job. On the other room, Gale's injury in treated by Yuuki. Same with Shiro, he complains a lot and Yuuki who had enough started to treat his wounds harshly. Miho asked Lilly what will happen to Ferio. Lilly said he will wake up, but when he will is unknown. Noir came and thanked her. Sora asked what is actually happen that makes Ferio become like this. Noir told them about her journey. After some attacking, she know that this isn't right. She, along with Shiro and Ferio, planned to run away and seek help to stop their kingdom. Talking logically, they are the ones who must be called traitors for they betrays their own kind. But for her, the demons are the one who betrayed their ancestors. Their plan is to defeat to rouge Daemoniums that began created since that day. Their plans always the same, sneak into the army and fight at the kingdom the army went to. But one time is when they attacked Yggdrasil. Nox spotted them and told the demons to look for them. She knows very well if Nox actually found them, they won't get out fully alive. They told Ferio to hide until Nox is not around while they will spy on him. But Nox found them and asked where is Ferio. They said that Ferio is already escaped to look for help. They lost their fight and banished to the portals. Nox soon found Ferio and told him that he was left alone. He told him that Noir and Shiro already escaped without him. Noir then said that she's very happy now that both knows the truth. Miho suggested that they bring him to the hospital. But his horns might give it away and they don't know what will happen after he wakes up. Lilly said she'll try to find the cure as soon as possible. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Ferio * Nox Other Characters none Trivia * Cure Alteta performed Hades Bond for the first time * This makes Cure Alteta the first cure to receive Heaven's Blessing Form. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes